


to whom i belong

by dastardlyenables



Series: Blatant Bribery [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Claiming, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: Orochimaru knows exactly what he's doing.





	1. Taunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fox Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699288) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> So this is basically that bribery Kat was talking about.

The heat of Sakumo’s gaze rests heavily on his shoulders, but Orochimaru ignores it, sliding up next to Jiraiya and resting his head gently on Jiraiya’s shoulder. It is a credit to all their years together as a genin team that Jiraiya merely shifts over to allow him room, and brings up an arm around his waist, allowing Orochimaru to curl into his side, like a snake seeking a sun-warmed rock.

Orochimaru shifts closer, and Jiraiya’s arm tightens around his waist, fingers curling around his hip. Orochimaru nuzzles into his neck, hiding his smirk, and Jiraiya shifts his chin to rest over his head. Orochimaru can see the way Sakumo’s hands clench out of the corner of his eye, before he shuts them, and snuggles closer still. There’s a low growl, subvocal, and the thrum of it sends tremors through him, makes him shiver. Jiraiya twitches, as if some sort of instinctual reaction to a threat is being suppressed, but Orochimaru just takes advantage of the movement, weaving into the newly-made space.

Jiraiya spreads his legs as Orochimaru slithers more into his lap, too used to the many times that Orochimaru would huddle close to his teammates to leach their body-heat. He was always running so cold in temperature and seeking that extra warmth that Jiraiya thinks nothing of it as Orochimaru half-falls into his lap and curls up against his chest, has long since stopped considering what such a thing must look like to an outsider. The growl has increased in volume, but deepened in tone, and Orochimaru curls in on himself, pleased. He brings his arms up to wrap around Jiraiya's neck, long elegant fingers teasing at the collar of his happi, twirling and twisting into the netting of his mesh under-armor.

There's the screeching scrape of a chair across the wooden floorboards, and the subtle padding of feet before Jiraiya jolts as a firm hand grips him by the shoulder and yanks him backwards. He wobbles for half a second before swiftly falling backwards, sliding of the sheet. Orochimaru releases his hold on his teammate as a strong arm curls around his waist, hoisting him up and away. Sakumo stands tall, looming over Jiraiya with his teeth bared in a snarl, before he turns the look to Orochimaru, eyes glittering. Orochimaru ducks his head against Sakumo's shoulder failing to hide the pleased twist at the corners of his mouth.

"Don't think I don't know who is at fault, my pretty little schemer," Sakumo breathes, hot, against the shell of his ear. "It seems you need to be reminded who you belong to." Orochimaru shivers, and curls in tighter, bringing his own strength to bear to coil himself around Sakumo's torso where the Hatake has lifted him clear off the ground.

Sakumo's grip tightens, fingers digging into the soft flesh at his hips, at his side. Holding Orochimaru so close as if to try and meld their bodies into one object. He looks down at a stunned Jiraiya one last time, curling his lips back to bare his fangs with a snarl, before storming out, Orochimaru clutches him tight, not even bothering to hide his smile. Tonight is going to be a very, very good night.


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bribery continues, this time with smut.

Orochimaru feels the brush of silken ropes, drawn across the skin of his wrists, and he shivers.  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?  Tied up and at my mercy."  Sakumo drags the coiled rope up along the inside of Orochimaru's arm, over his shoulder and teasingly around his neck, letting the loops brush and catch on the stark ridge of his collarbone.  Then, Sakumo draws the rope away, and steps back.  Orochimaru whines, soft.  
  
"But you don't get treats tonight, my beautiful serpent."  Sakumo moves fast, striking down to grab Orochimaru's slim wrists in one of his large, calloused hands, and draws them up over Orochimaru's blindfolded head to press them into softness of the pillow above. "This is discipline, and you will learn how to behave."  
  
Orochimaru's breath catches.  He knew this was coming; this is what he had been aiming for, and yet... to have Sakumo's strength pressing him down, the quiet rebuke of his voice, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, each word heavy with anticipation.  He shudders, then tilts his head back, exposing the long column of his throat in a gesture of submission before he turns his head towards Sakumo's voice to nuzzle against his face.  Sakumo exhales, slow, and lets Orochimaru brush their cheeks together for a moment before he draws away and shifts down, mouth opening wide to gently rest his teeth against the beautiful, pale column of Orochimaru's throat.  
  
He worries at the skin gently, slowly, as Orochimaru tries no to move, to buck up into sharp points of his wolf fangs. A taunt and a tease—he could bite down harder, firmer, give Orochimaru the pressure and claiming he wanted, or use such strength in this moment of weakness to tear out his throat, and have the dangerous threat send shivers up Orochimaru's spine.  
  
Instead he keeps the pressure barely there, slow repetitive tiny circles against his skin until finally he leaves the faintest of marks, a barely-there ring of pinpricks.  
  
Sakumo mouths his way back up Orochimaru's throat, along the ridge of his chin, until his lips are brushing against the shell of Orochimaru's ear again, teasing not-touches that have his eyelids fluttering beneath the blindfold.  Sakumo squeezes Orochimaru's clutched wrists once, tight, then lets them go, patting lightly against them.  
  
"If you move your hands, I will stop, so you'd best keep still, pretty thing."  Sakumo's voice is low.  He chuckles against Orochimaru's ear, and Orochimaru can feel each hot puff of breath.  "No wriggling out of this one."  
  
Orochimaru nods, almost a reflex to acknowledge the command, and Sakumo chuckles again, before nipping at the bottom of Orochimaru's earlobe, tugging lightly at the earring before drawing away again.  Orochimaru is alone in the blindness, only barely resisting the urge to slide  his tongue out and scent the air.  There is the barest sound of movement before Sakumo pounces, hands sliding up Orochimaru's torso and loosening his long robes until he is laid out and spread bare atop the fine reinforced silk.  
  
Strong, calloused hands run up the smooth skin of his thighs—stopping briefly as lips dip down to brush against each scar—spreading them apart. The hands continue up, until they are gripping at his hips and pressing them down into the mattress.  Sakumo ducks down and buries his face in the curls of Orochimaru's hair, inhaling deeply, as if scenting him.  Then one hand lifts up, tracing a teasing finger down the seam of his thigh and draws away.  There is the sound of a jar opening,  and the finger returns, almost-cold with oil-slickness as it travels back along the seam and further back.  It stops a moment, teasing at the soft skin just before his hole, before circling the rim lightly.  
  
Orochimaru inhales, and works hard to help himself steady as the finger teases at entering, dipping in just slightly before drawing back out again.  Sakumo does nothing, seemingly content to tease endlessly until Orochimaru finally, desperately whines, pleading.  He can feel Sakumo's grin, tucked against the tender skin of his inner thigh, but he draws away again, gathering more slick before slowly, steadily easing in two fingers instead of one, the slow unexpected stretch with just the barest hint of a burn.  
  
Sakumo scissors his fingers slowly, steadily, stretching him wider and wider with steady thrusts before drawing back.  He lifts up Orochimaru's hips to rest over his own legs, and Orochimaru shivers in anticipation as Sakumo adjusts his position.  A hand comes up again to steady his hips, but the pressure at his hole is blunted, hard, and solid.  Orochimaru jolts, and Sakumo draws the toy back, uses his free hand to run calming strokes down Orochimaru's side before pressing a kiss to his navel.  
  
"You were very naughty today, my beautiful snake." Sakumo says, voice deep and rough.  "You haven't earned my cock."  Sakumo leans over him father, to press a kiss against Orochimaru's wrists.  Orochimaru presses them back more firmly against the pillow.  
  
Sakumo slowly presses the toy back against Orochimaru's entrance to slide the orb-like object in—slightly less thick than Sakumo's fingers had been—only for his rim to clamp down and realize that there is a second sphere connected to the first.  Orochimaru can feel as he slowly pours oil down over the entrance at the joint between the two spheres before continuing to push the object in further.  This one is more of a stretch, slower, still so rigid and stiff, pressing against his walls, narrowing down again before flaring out once more into a third sphere.  Sakumo keeps going, slow, inexorable.  Each sphere larger than the last, and by the time the fourth is nestled inside, his rim is fluttering against the ending stub that keeps them all in place.  
  
Sakumo shifts down, curling on himself to press another kiss to the inside of one thigh, before turning to the second and biting, harsh.  Orochimaru clamps down on reflex, and moans as his inner walls tremble against the orbs lodged deep inside, unmoving and unforgiving.  Sakumo chuckles again, and slowly begins to draw the orbs back out without pause as Orochimaru's hole widens and flutters shut around each of them.  
  
As his rim clutches tightly around the diameter of the smallest sphere, Sakumo slowly begins to ease them back in, just as steady.  Stops at halfway down the third, draws them back out halfway the second then back in, Orochimaru's rim stretching around the fourth and largest.  Sakumo's finger traces around his rim, reddening, stretched wide around the orb, and stops.  He teases at Orochimaru's rim, as if he is trying to slip in a finger alongside, jiggling the toy from side to side but neither inserting it further nor drawing it back out.  
  
Teasing, waiting, Orochimaru stretched wide but not full enough, not deep enough.  Finally Orochimaru bucks up into it, desperate, pleading with soft little moans and pants, and Sakumo pushes it in the full length and begins again to slowly draw it back out until even the smallest sphere has been drawn away.  Sakumo slides in a finger, then a second, then a third, slicked only from its grip of the toy and it's proximity to the other slicked fingers, just a little to dry not to catch around the edge, and Orochimaru keens.  Sakumo draws his fingers out again, and presses the first of the spheres back against Orochimaru's rim.  
  
Twice more, does Sakumo leave him aching, sliding the toy in until he is stretched wide around the last sphere, before drawing it back out again.  
  
The fourth time, stretched wide, Orochimaru shudders gathers his wits, and begs...  
  
"Please–"  
  
Sakumo leans in, pressing a kiss against the corner of his open, pleading mouth.  "You think you are ready for my cock?"  
  
Orochimaru groans, straining against the toy, and Sakumo finally draws it back out, and there is a dull thunk as he sets it aside on the bedside table.  More shifting, the sound of slick, and slowly, steadily, Sakumo begins to thrust into Orochimaru's loosened hole, fluttering and clamping down against the warm heat of his cock.  
  
Sakumo starts with slow steady thrusts, teasing and slow, before picking up the pace, faster and harder.  He grips Orochimaru's hips, shifting them up so he can plunge deeper with each thrust, hammering deep inside and teasing at Orochimaru's sensitive, fluttering walls, stretched so wide by the toy that came before.  Orochimaru's is almost at the edge, he can feel himself on the cusp of his orgasm  
  
Orochimaru reaches his hands up to grasp for Sakumo, get him to hurry up, thrust more, but Sakumo freezes, stock-still before slowly beginning to draw out until his head is just resting at the edge of his rim. Orochimaru whines high and disappointed, his wrists snapping back down to where Sakumo had placed them before.  
  
"Please," Orochimaru whispers out, barely an exhale, and Sakumo stays still before slowly, gently thrusting back in.  Deep, slow, torturous strokes.  Sakumo curves down again, pressing their chests flush together even as he keeps thrusting up into Orochimaru, painfully slowly.  He noses at the inside of Orochimaru's neck, teasing, then whispers softly against the shell of Orochimaru's ear.  
  
"Come for me."  
  
Sakumo snaps his hips up in one powerful stroke and bites down hard at the junction of Orochimaru's neck and shoulder.  Orochimaru screams as he comes, shuddering as Sakumo draws him up into his arms, pressing Orochimaru's blindfolded face against his shoulder, as Orochimaru's walls ripple and clench around his cock.  Once Orochimaru stops trembling, Sakumo draws out slowly, gently.  He props up on his knees, stroking his cock slowly until he comes, splattering his come all over Orochimaru's torso and thighs.  A few splotches of come even land up on his chin, and Sakumo chuckles again, before leaning down to lick those little flecks off, followed by tiny kisses.  
  
Well-fucked, well-bitten and covered in his come, Orochimaru has definitely been claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ilu2 Kat


End file.
